Unexpected Crush
by Ms.McCartney-Lennon
Summary: Sakura is oblivious to who Uchiha Sasuke is, until the first year of high school. With one look she falls. Starting from Sakura's childhood without Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: KONOHA!**

I've read fanfic for years and collected a huge favorites list of stories. Mustering every ounce of confidence I have created this story. Unexpected is my first story on fanfiction. Judging on the amount of reviews this story receives, I will consider posting others. Please review. Thanks. :D

This chapter is an introduction describing Sakura's life up to High School. Meeting the Rookie Nine except Sasuke. Rookie Eight? Covering all the important milestones in her life. XD Enjoy!

^_^ Recommended Songs for this chapter: HELP BY THE BEATLES. PARADISE BY COLDPLAY. ^_^

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

* * *

The brilliant city of Konoha was enjoying a sunny afternoon. The city was surrounded by trees and is called the village hidden in the leaves by the villagers due to an abundance of leaves in the fall. Villagers are enjoying the weather and strolling around. The sun is shining above all the school children.

Two eight year old girls seem enveloped by the sunlight. One has long blonde hair that seems almost white in the light, her playful blue eyes showing her youth. Beside her is a bob of pink hair. A much smaller girl is walking with her. Her pink hair has a golden tint in the light. Her eyes are obscured by her pink bangs.

Ino Yamanaka and her best friend Sakura Haruno are walking down the streets. To any of the villagers the sight is comical. Ino is merrily walking greeting all the villagers while Sakura mumbles shy hello's. But an outsider this seems like a delicate painting from the hands of an aged mastered artist. As the sun illuminates them they seem to take a celestial glow.

One is the picture of a classical beauty with her blonde hair and smile. While the other seems like an odd anime character with her unusual colored hair and equally unique green eyes. It's a strange combination but seeing Sakura Haruno no one can deny she is beautiful. Like a fairy out a story book. Ino's beauty is visible. Sakura's beauty is hidden.

This is what an outside observer will see but what Sakura feels is that she's the ugly duckling walking next to Ino. She tries not to attract too much attention to herself by whispering shyly to the villagers.

"Hurry up Forehead! Last one to the park is a rotten egg!"

With that Ino ran off.

"Wait, Ino!"

Sakura can see Ino and tries to catch up to her.

_"Maybe if I go through the shortcut in the forest… I can beat her!"_

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would take her. Kicking back on the ground and propelling herself forward, she became a blur. Navigating through the trees she reached the park. She stopped and searched for Ino. She was a bit far from the park but she could see the entrance and began walking towards it. Not spotting Ino she walked to a nearby bench.

Next to the bench there was a water fountain and surrounding it were a group of girls. Not noticing who they were, Sakura sat down to wait for Ino. Ami Wantabe and her friends looked from one to the other at the pink haired girl.

"She's finally alone. Yamanaka won't get in the way this time!" Ami whispered to her friends. Grabbing a rock she threw it to the pink haired girl. The rock hit the girl's shoulder. Sakura turned around.

"Not so tough now without Yamanaka. Are you?"

Sakura stood up from the bench, and looked around for a gap to run away. She managed four steps before they surrounded her.

"You're ugly. And everyone knows it Forehead girl."

"Look at her ugly hair."

" What's wrong with your face?"

"I can't believe they let someone like you into school."

They taunted her about her hair and her forehead. They mocked her parents. And said she would be forever alone because no one would love an ugly thing like her. Sakura sat on the grass trying to ignore their insult while they threw sticks, stones and grass at her. She curled into herself resisting the urge to cry.

"Everyone knows you're ugly. That's why you don't have any friends. "

"Yamanaka will get tired of you and leave you."

"You can't cure ugly."

Sakura tried to visualize herself in her room.

_"Their lying. Their lying."_

She repeated her mantra.

She heard someone stomping over. And braced herself for more torment.

" What do you think you're doing to her?" yelled Ino to the group of girls. "Leave Sakura alone!"

" Leave Yamanaka and we won't hurt you." Yelled Ami. "Mind your business."

"Sakura is my best friend. I won't repeat it. You mess with her you mess with me. "

Ino tried to push her way to Sakura. She pushed the first girl in front of Sakura but then the other girls grabbed her preventing her from going further. They pushed her aside. And Ino fell on the grass.

"We won't hurt you because of who your father is. Last chance Yamanaka."

Ino furiously stood up. " How dare you mistreat my best friend. You cow! Leave her alone!"

"You can't honestly say you care about that ugly thing."

"Why don't we fight one on one then Ami! Your stupid followers are in the way."

"They're here for a reason Yamanaka."

The girls screaming match was escalating but too bad for Sakura no parents were nearby to interfere. No one was near them except one boy who made his way over.

Naruto Uzumaki clad in his orange outfit walked over to the girls. His fists clenched at his sides. And his normally cheerful face seemed frustrated.

" What are you guys doing to Sakura-chan?!" screeched Naruto. Pushing the girls from Sakura. "Leave her alone ! If you guys touch her again you'll regret it. " He fixed them with a glare that sent shivers down their spines.

_"Naruto glaring?"_

"What will you do? Going to get your parents? At this Ami's friends laughed.

"I'll tell Iruka-sensei."

Sakura was baffled as to why Naruto was defending her. This had happened before. Ino wasn't there and when she heard what they had done she vowed to protect her against the bullies. Ino was her friend that's what friends do. But Naruto?

"He won't believe you. You're the class clown. Your word is insignificant."

"What about Sasuke then? He doesn't like bullies. He'll believe me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Leave her alone and I won't tell anybody."

Satisfied he walked over to Sakura and lifted her up bridal style. The girls were too stunned to move. Sakura doesn't really consider Sasuke's name as important and forgets it. She's too stunned by Naruto's actions.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Sending one last glare to Ami, he walked her over to another bench.

" I heard the noise from the other side of the park. I saw Ino run over here so I decided to follow her. Are you okay?"

"….y-you saved me.."

"Of course I did! What they did was wrong!"

He sat her down gently on the bench. His face had gone back to the Naruto she knew.

She stared at Naruto trying to figure out what he was saying. She heard the words but she couldn't understand why Naruto who she never met before was defending her. Before today they never spoke. They had different classrooms. She knew who he was because who didn't know Naruto? He was the clown. He was loud and goofy. She had never seen him mad before. Maybe that meant something?

"Naruto?"

Stoping mid rant Naruto looked at Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

She wanted to be there for Naruto. He saved her and she owed him something.

"I'll always be your friend."

"Pinky Promise Naruto. You won't leave."

"Always."

And that's how Ino found them. On a bench their pinkies connected with cheerful smiles on their face.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue or give up? I'm waiting for ten reviews before posting the next chapter. Please Please Please Review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

K-HA PART TWO!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story: luvu11, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm ,GTakahiro.

I felt like it was hopeless at times but I will do my best. The song is meant to relate to Naruto, Sakura and Hinata in a innocent way. How friendship is liberating.

RECOMMENDED SONG: NOT ALONE BY DARREN CRISS

* * *

The walk back to her house was filled with mix emotions. She was happy that Naruto came to her defense but she felt vulnerable after being attacked both physically and emotionally.

She told her parents she fell. They believed her and fussed over her all weekend.

By the time Monday came around Sakura was fearful leaving her parents protection. She was glued onto Ino more so than usual. She grabbed onto her hand wherever she went. But in class Ami and her friends ignored her, and her school day was enjoyable.

Naruto walked her home every day after that.

"Come on Sakura let's go!"

"Why are you walking home with me?"

"Hahaha . . . I live this way too! What a coincidence!" He said scratching the back of his head.

Her parents greeted him cheerfully, when they saw him. The only friend Sakura had over was Ino. Naruto didn'tseem like a crazy boy and was received with open arms. Truthfully they were relieved Sakura was making friends.

Their friendship grew stronger. When Naruto came over they went to her room where they spent hours telling stories. Sakura learned about Naruto's ninja obsession, they would imagine their own ninja techniques. They would run around her house chasing each other. When the weather was nice they would play outside in her yard.

Somedays Sakura was the princess who was in dangers other times she was the cruel villain, or the kunoichi fighting along him. Naruto was always the hero.

Naruto never seemed concerned with how long they played together. He never wanted to leave. Even if they watched Sakura's girly shows it didn't bother him. It almost seemed like Naruto lived there he told her it was boring in his house and his parents wouldn't really mind.

If it was too late outside her parents would let him sleep over. On one of these nights, Sakura confessed she wanted to become a doctor. Naruto told her he was going to become Hokage of the Fire Nation. Kages were important figures kinda like a president that ruled over a nation.

There was also a Hokage for Sand, Wind, Sound and Grass. He wanted to change the nation. She thought it was a big dream for a child. But if anyone could do it, Naruto would be the one.

When Ino wasn't busy she would walk home with her, would stay for a few minutes before going home. They would gossip and paint their nails.

Naruto would stop by later if he saw Ino walking with her. If they were there at the same time, they would play Truth or Dare. Most of the time, Ino left earlier than normal. She told Sakura she couldn't stand Naruto. He was too loud and obnoxious.

"_Pot calling the Kettle black much?"_

Sakura was happy. While her bruises healed so did her confidence. She went over the words that Ami and her friends said and decided they were wrong. She was not a beauty queen but she was Sakura Haruno. The girl who had brains over beauty.

* * *

Time went by and Sakura was walking around the school. It was break time at Konoha Academy. She was on her way to the library for a good book to read. Ino was absent today. And Naruto was nowhere to be found. Since her two best friends were missing she decided to take refuge in the library.

"_Ami would never step foot in the library."_

Although she was ignored by Ami and friends she didn't want to test her luck.  
Gazing at the rows of books Sakura headed to the Fiction Section. The library was empty and Sakura could hear her shoes as she walked.

"_Ino would laugh her head off is she saw me here. "You don't need to make your head any bigger Sakura!""_

Finally reaching the Fiction Section Sakura began searching. She found a Ninja book and decided that was good enough. Sakura began searching for a good spot to read her book. There was a huge window with sunlight streaming out. She decided to sit by it. There was a table with four seats, one is occupied. Approaching the table Sakura decided to ask.

"Um… Can I sit here?"

The person opposite her had shiny purple hair. The face is obscured by a book titled " Tales of The Kyubi". The person was wearing a gray sweater. The person lowered their book and blue eyes were visible, through purple bangs.

"Oh! . . . ok."

"Thanks!" Deciding to take a chance Sakura added. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you! "

"Umm . . M-My name is Hina . . Hinata Hyuga."

Deciding to give the girl a little push she decided to start a conversation.

" I read Tales the Kyubi last year. What part are you up to?

" . .The p-people a-a-attack . . . att-attacked the K-Kyubi."

" I always pictured the Kyubi as some big red beast. The book doesn't properly describe him. It only mentions his claws and tail."

The girl opposite Sakura looked nervously at the table. Her face was beet red and her hands had dropped the book and were now gripping the book tightly.

"A year ago I was just like you . . . .I used to st-stutter around everybody, even my family. I hated coming to school."

Hinata was now staring at her with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be reaching out to her.  
"H-How d-did you . . . ."

" Someone helped me through it. She would wait patiently for me to say whatever I had to say. And she would help me when I couldn't."

"Oh...um...d-does she go here?"

"Yeah! I could introduce you if you want. Her name is Ino Yamanaka."

"...Ok."

* * *

When Ino saw Hinata she enveloped the girl in a hug.

"HI! My name is Ino. You're so kawaii Hina-chan! I've never seen you before. What class are you in? "

Hinata's face was a bright shade of red as she squeaked

"Arigato . . . Ino. I am w-with Iruka."

"Ino? I think you should let her go. She's turning red."

"Sorry 'bout that Hina-chan." She said with an apologetic look on her face."Then you're in the same grade as Sakuraand me!"

"H-Hai."

"Lift your chin up girl! Try that again."

"...H-Hai."

"With more enthusiasm!"

"Hai!"

"That's more like it Hina-chan!"

"She's a bit bossy but she means well."

"Who are you calling bossy Forehead?!"

"I think I called you bossy, pig!"

"Oh yeah Billboard brow?"

"I won't say it twice lamb chops!"

"At least my hair colors natural!" Ino said while sticking her tongue out.

"My hair color is natural . . ."

"Naturally fake you mean!"

"Ano...a-are you two . . .?"

"Oh Hinata. We're not really fighting this is just how we talk."

"I remember you were that shy Forehead."

* * *

What cha think? You read the whole story a quick five minute review wont hurt. ;) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
